


Be Careful what You Wish For

by karrenia_rune



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Introspection, community: fic on demand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Heidi Petrelli set during Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful what You Wish For

Disclaimer: Heroes belongs to Tim Kring and NBC Television; it is not mine.References events leading up to the season finale and mostly written from Heidi Petrelli's POV.  
http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/658881.html

"Be Careful What You Wish For" by Karrenia

She remembered being as eager and full of drive as her husband, Nathan Petrelli even before the news media networks broke the news of his landslide victory in the polls. 

Heidi Petrelli had never felt prouder for any of his many achievements than she had at the moment. 

Despite her lingering and persistent doubts about how much of his campaign for a seat in the United States Congress had been channeled and paid for by the notorious crook, Linderman.

When she had rolled into Nathan's in the wheelchair that had been a constant presence in their life since the car accident all those months again, Heidi had long ago resigned herself to never being able to walk again.

It was a reality and a constant reminder of the car accident that had robbed her of the use of her legs; unfortunately it was a reality that she had come to accept, however, grudgingly.

Linderman, had been acting very strange, well stranger than usual for an eccentric billionaire with a reputation for far worse than Heidi could imagine. 

Linderman had left her husband's office and through the back door of their house, to wait for his limo driver to pick him up and take him back to his offices in Las Vegas.

Shortly before he left, he had approached her, apologized, and taken her by the hand. "Just a little something to make the coming days ahead a little easier."

Heidi could not explain or describe the sensations that she had felt run through her body, starting at the tip of her head, down through her torso and sparking the first feeling in her paralyzed legs that she had  
felt in months. It was a bit frightening, but at the same time, in a way that she could not put into words, it  
felt right, it felt good. 

, In fact, she had told Nathan, when they arrived at his campaign headquarters awaiting the election results, he had wheeled her up to the platform where her mother-in-law, Angela, stood waiting for them.

 

Out of the older woman's ear-shot, Heidi had whispered to her husband. "I can't stand the thought of being in this chair. I feel like I should be standing beside you. I could just jump right up from this contraption and dance."

"Not now, love." Nathan had whispered. "It's a miracle. But why don't we save it until later, and we'll celebrate in private, okay?"

"Promise me?" 

"I promise."

 

Heidi remembered that Nathan had seemed very uncomfortable and tense, distant even, but she had put that down as election night jitters and forgotten about it, until now.

Heidi still cannot wrap her mind around that both her beloved husband, Nathan, and his younger brother, Peter, died way up there in the sky above New York City, trying to stop an exploding man before Peter went nuclear. 

The fact that Nathan had been able to fly, she had long since come to terms with, seeing was believing," Heidi muttered under her breath. "But why did it have to be like this? Okay, they saved us all, but why does it have to hurt so much?"

"How do I tell my boys?" Heidi cried, as she stood on the second-floor balcony, the same one where so many weeks ago, Nathan had told her the truth about his extraordinary ability to fly. 

He had backed up word with deed, by taking her soaring through the sky with his wife delicately cradled in his arms.

"Damn it"! Heidi screamed, "It's not fair!. In the background, she could hear Simon and Monty playing with their electric train set.

As Heidi thought of her boys, realized that she could not allow herself to fall apart like this; her boys needed her, and miracle or not, c and considering the source of that particular miracle she owed it to both herself and her remaining family to see that they were taken care of. Nathan would have wanted her to do that, and she knew that she could, no matter what, that was exactly what she would do.


End file.
